


If I Should Die Before I Wake

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e04 Doppelganger, Ficlet, Gen, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The repercussions of Lorne's sleepwalking</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Should Die Before I Wake

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "34- SGA, Evan Lorne, he didn't expect to start sleep walking again (after Doppelganger)"

It had been 18 years since Evan had last sleepwalked. It had taken years of therapy and tricks and humiliation, but his parents had finally 'cured' him. There had been one close call at the academy, but it turned out to be a prank.

After that, Evan thought that he was through with finding bruises that he couldn't explain, through with waking up in a different place than he had gone to sleep, through with having conversations that he couldn't remember.

Until he was transferred to Atlantis.

Here, where there were nightmares aplenty, Evan found himself tossing and turning in his sleep, but never walking. Then, one morning, he woke up in handcuffs, barefoot, in one of the rooms they had converted to an isolation observatory.

Colonel Sheppard was waiting for him, sitting across the room on a chair with his feet propped up on a table.

"Sir?"

"Looks like the same thing that got Teyla and Keller possessed you," Sheppard said calmly.

Evan swallowed heavily. "And what did it- did I do, Sir?"

"No one got hurt, first of all," the colonel began. Evan knew that no good could come of that opening line.

"Keller figures this thing is possessing people in their sleep and making their nightmares deadly," Sheppard continued. "You sleepwalk as a child?"

Evan ducked his head. He was supposed to be cured! "Yes, sir."

"Well, I don't know what kind of nightmare you were having, but you wound up in the middle of the corridor waving your gun around."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"You even threatened to shoot me." Sheppard seemed amused.

This was it, Evan thought, dropping his head into his palms; he was going to be sent back to Earth in disgrace. "I'm very, very, sorry, Sir."

"That wasn't your fault, Major."

Evan's head shot up. "What?"

"Some crazy alien thing got inside your brain and made you a bit _confused_. But even under its thrall you were a good fighter. You had a potential enemy in your grasp and you were using the right kind of logic. If you fight that hard against the Wraith, we'll run out of hives to blow up in no time."

Evan had no idea how to respond to that. "Sir?"

"Keller's gonna have someone come in here soon to make absolutely sure that you're not infected, and then those cuffs'll come off." Fluidly sliding his feet off the table as he rose, Sheppard grinned at Evan and left the room, crossing paths with the medic on the way in. "Just keep up the good work, Major."


End file.
